demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Melanie Skye
Melanie Skye 'is the Roman Demigod daughter of Pluto and Sabrina Skye; the older twin sister of Stephanie Skye and one of the prominent heroes of Camp Jupiter. History Personality "Not much to say here. I'm not someone you ask questions to and if I don't like you get lost. Gods know I need any pestering flies around me." - Melanie on the topic of herself. Melanie Skye is brave, loyal and fairly good hearted. She seems to have a hard time making friends and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Throughout the beginning of the story, she is shown to be arrogant, self-absorbed and very cocky in her abilities. Being the daughter of Pluto also made her boastful and bashful. Her physical abilities greatly exceeded her peers and even her twin sister, Stephanie. Throughout her time in the scene, Melanie is shown to have a mixture of emotions riled up between anger, sadness and not feeling complete. Melanie seems to have a hard time making friends and trusting others. She is quick to act and short tempered. She hates it when others approach her and have no idea what to say and also sees no use for friends or allies unless their is a mutual benefit. As her story unfolds, you get to see what made her so detached from others and how she rekindles the flames of friendship and relationships. She begins to give others a chance and even opens up to others. "Cameron. No! He's alright I guess. I mean it's not like he's ugly or anything. He's actually a pretty decent guy when he's not acting stupid. He's also pretty strong and handsome. But don't you dare say I told you that! You'll be a dead man walking, trust me on that." - Melanie on the topic of Cameron. Her experiences with Cameron make her feel more at ease with others and even she begins to have a much more mutual liking to him. She begins to hold romantic interest in him and holds a harder sense of dependence with that relationship. She learns why others want to approach individuals and why it is that she cannot bare the thought of losing someone as special to her as Cameron is. "My name is Melanie Skye and I'm the daughter of Pluto. So if you mind your life you'd be wise to leave me the hell alone." - Melanie introducing herself. Although she grows a bit, some things remain the same like her boastful self and her prideful self. She continues to hold a sense of authority in her name and her abilities. She holds pride in those accomplishments that she has made. She even is so much more prideful enough to help new comers push themselves to become better. "I get it she can be annoying. Super shy, super quiet and super just over all odd. But don't you ever say anything bad about my little sister. She's my sister to pick on, not yours. And besides, she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her." - Melanie on the topic of Stephanie. Melanie's relationship with her sister changes a lot. Where before she held a much more older sibling picking on little sibling relationship. She learns to value her sister and her own character as a compliment toward herself and helps her sister become stronger and if not just as strong as herself. Melanie values her sister and begins to protect her sister from others who downsize her accomplishments or make it seem like Melanie did everything on her own when her sister helped her. Their conversations change tone slightly and they become much more understanding of each other and even hang out much more. They deepen their own bond as siblings. "I don't care about power. I don't care about being stronger than everyone else in this world. All I care about is making sure the people that I love are safe. If that makes me sound mushy then so be it. I'll cut you down myself and their we have it." - Melanie on the topic of Power. As Melanie grows up she begins to shift her view of power and doesn't like the idea of chasing after power and rather holding the power needed to protect those she loves and cares about. Powers & Abilities '''Dyslexia '- Melanie was diagnosed with Dyslexia at the age of Eight. She was later put into Intensive Read classes and was one of the top reader in her grade by the age of Ten. Stephanie also was diagnosed with Dyslexia at the age of Eight. 'Fighting Abilities '- Melanie is much more skilled in combat than her sister, she knows how to attack vital points and systematically bring down any opponent larger than herself. This makes her dangerous to enemies that fight sporadically. 'Knowledge '- Melanie may seem to be impulsive and rash and have limited strategies up in mind, but over all she is a genius when it comes to fighting and when it comes to the over all world. Melanie also learned the most out of her time in Camp Jupiter about Roman Mythology and was the first to suspect there is more out there than just Roman Gods and Myths. She was also smart enough to discover when Camp Half-Blood was located at and where Hotel Valhalla was located at. 'Terrakinesis '- The children of Pluto hold the power to command the earth beneath them. Some are shown to have extravagant powers while others are fairly weaker in this and much stronger with command over the dead. 'Necromancy '- The children of Pluto hold the power to have absolute control over the dead; they can silence, command and rise the dead with a simple command. The much more fluent the commands the easier it is to control the dead. * '''Necrokinesis - '''Melanie as a daughter of Pluto holds vast amount of powers when it comes to the dead, although she has mentioned that her powers are far much more wrathful than Stephanie's as she even claims that she could transform or "Curse" the living to become the dead with a simple command. She calls this Necrokinesis, although this is sometimes shown as Death Curse. ' * '''Death Sense '- Melanie knows when people die as it comes to her as a high pitch whistle. She also mentions that she hates it when people she was around die because instead of a whistle there is a profound silence and then a chill up her spine along with their presence. * 'Life Aura '- Melanie can sense the life aura within those she finds or meets. This also comes to an higher understanding when someone dies as she can see into a person's life aura and project a sense of fate on whether or not the individual will die soon. * 'Paranormal Alertness '- Melanie having knowledge about the dead, seems to have complete and total knowledge over places surrounding the Paranormal, Ghosts and the Dead. This includes the Underworld and all realms accessed through the Underworld. Melanie finds it easy to navigate her way through the Underworld and Underground by extension. 'Umbrakinesis '- The children of Pluto hold the vast amount of energy to use the shadows and control them to their own will. Dependent on their powers and their level of control depends on how well they are. Melanie shows far greater capacity for this ability compared to her sister. * 'Shadow Travel '- Melanie as a daughter of Pluto and an expert with her own energy and will is capable of shadow traveling multiple times within a day to vast distances. She also is much more precise in her landings. * 'Shadow Bending '- Melanie can manipulate shadows to act as a catalyst to her attacks. This allows her to become much more fluid in the way she attacks her enemies. * 'Shadow Isolation ' - Melanie can manipulate shadows to paralyze her enemies. This requires a limited amount of prep time but she has mastered this well enough to need no more than 5 minutes to doing so. Items * 'Siphoner '- A Stygian Iron blade that can change forms into stygian iron chains similar to the claws of Hades. This weapon holds the innate power to drain the energy out of any monster or mortal. The sword is shown to be four feet long while the chains extend to reach their target. * 'Ambriosio '- A mystical pen that can transform into a celestial bronze blade. The weapon holds the ability to mystically come back to the welder via sheath, or pocket form. If the pen has its cap placed on the end the pen will retain form and is capable of write in celestial bronze ink. * 'Heiress Blade '- A mystical spear knifer knife blade. The blade is purely made out of stygian iron and holds embroiled with steel. The blade is shown to be charmed to both Stephanie and Melanie's command and as such they can both materialize the weapon to them. The blade is roughly nine feet long. Trivia * Melanie and Stephanie are twin daughter of Pluto and shown to have contrasting abilities and appearances. ** Where Melanie excels at offensive combat and shows to have a much more assertive approach to things Stephanie is shown to be much more passive, defensive and calm. * Melanie is known to have much more experience and will power than Stephanie as she is capable of using shadow travel and her will to bend shadow space. * Melanie is much more dark and scary. * Melanie's favorite color is Green. * Ironic enough although her last name is Skye she is highly afraid of the heights, this is a pun on the fact that she is a child of Pluto.